


Death of a Bachelor

by yoongisvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Guns, M/M, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisvt/pseuds/yoongisvt
Summary: Mingyu is sent in to The Moonlight Bar on a mission. He leaves with less bullets in his gun and more questions inside his head.Minghao was sent to work at The Moonlight Bar on a mission. He leaves with less bullets in his gun and more questions inside his head.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've written on ao3. I really did this for my own benefit. If you like it, please let me know. I don't know how long this will be, but we shall see.

It's a quarter to ten and the bar is just starting to fill up.

From across the street in his car, Mingyu can see the city's elites strolling through it's front doors before the next show starts inside. All of them are dressed impeccably nice, almost as nice as him. He waits a moment after the last of the latest crowd is behind the entry doors before getting out of his car. He makes sure to fix his suit and arrange all of his belongings before cutting across the street and quietly walking through the bar doors. 

The bar isn't how you would imagine it to be, really. It's not your typical biker gang, only-serves-beer kind of joint. Once you walk in, it's easy to see that this particular place is high-end and only serves people of a certain caliber.

Mingyu did his research on The Moonlight Bar before coming tonight, as to not be surprised by anything, so he knows that the stage on the far end of the building switches between burlesque shows, small jazz bands, and a singular pianist depending on the day of the week. Tonight's special is the jazz band. Kind of a dissapointment, really, since Mingyu was hoping to catch at least a moment of the dancers before getting to business, but it just wasn't in the cards for him today. The rest of the floor is taken up by the actual bar portion of the building, in addition to countless tables, chairs, and booths. 

Mingyu stands at the top of the steps that lead down to the main floor and scans the room for his mission of the night. Upon spotting his date for this evening, he staunters across the room. He channels his best features into his physical appearance as best as he can as he approaches the booth. Inside is one man wearing a dark red suit, older than Mingyu, but not by much. He's sitting, but Mingyu could still tell that this man is not tall or physically fit enough to take him if the situation were to permit it. The file sitting underneath Mingyu's passenger seat says that his date's name is Choi Seungcheol and that he'll turn 29 at the end of the summer. This info comes along with his weight, height, and criminal record (all pretty average for someone like Seungcheol). When Mingyu reaches the edge of the booth, Seungcheol is already making movements to slide out and greet him. 

"My apologies for being late," Mingyu says, grabbing one of Seungcheol's hands and placing a kiss at the back of it, "Traffic was working against me the whole way here. I'm surprised I made it at all." 

Seungcheol blushes and says, "Oh, it's really no trouble! I was running a bit late myself. I couldn't decide what to wear." Seungcheol gives a nervous laugh and looks down to hide, yet another obvious blush that reaches the tips of his ears. _Oh, this is going to be so easy,_ Mingyu thinks to himself.

The two make movements towards the booth and sit inside. Seungcheol sits toward the far end to leave enough space between the two of them, but Mingyu is a master at this game and he'll be damned if there's more than a millimeter between the pair. When Mingyu is seated, their thighs are touching and Mingyu has succeeded at making his mission flustered once again. It's not like Mingyu would have a hard time at this anyways. He's a professional honey trap, his agency sends him all over for this particular job at least once a month and over the years he's developed an amazing technique. 

"I took the liberty of getting us some bread. I wasn't planning on this being anything more than drinks, but if you're hungry, there's the bread or we can order something." Seungcheol says after a moment. 

"Drinks are fine with me," Mingyu replies and leans into his date a bit more, if that was even possible, "So, tell me about yourself."

Seungcheol talks about himself for a good five minutes, basically just restating the information Mingyu already read in his file less than an hour ago. It's useless information to Mingyu, basically just facts about his family, his hobbies, and his job. His job would've been interesting to Mingyu, if he hadn't already had his entire work schedule and commute memorized since noon. 

When Seungcheol finishes speaking, Mingyu speaks, "I'm surprised you haven't named dropped anyone, yet." Seungcheol and Mingyu are only meeting tonight because the latter's agency knows of Seungcheol's relationships and connections with the higher-ups in various crime rings across the country. This mission is routine, your average undercover interrogation, nothing Mingyu hasn't done a million times before under even worse circumstances. Normally, Mingyu's charm alone is enough to make them drop their guard, but tonight it looks like he'll have to actually work for the info he needs. 

"Ah, Do you have a lot of dates try to win you over with their impressive connections?" Seungcheol replies. Mingyu knows his date is just making conversation, but its changing the direction from where Mingyu needs it to go. 

"Not quite, but you'd think someone of your stature would have plenty of connections just waiting to be mentioned. Don't you?" Mingyu smiles sweetly and tries to be subtle with the way he bats his eyelashes. 

After a moment of contemplation, Seungcheol reaches across the table, rips a piece of bread off the loaf and pops it in his mouth, but not before saying, "That's a story for another time, baby." And just like that Mingyu has lost the easiest in he had. Mingyu's not an amatuer, so of course he's got other options, but this would've made his night so easy! He doesn't let the defeat show on his face. Instead, he says, "Oh? There's going to be another time?"

"Perhaps," Seungcheol says, ducking his head to hide an embarrassed smile, "but first I need to hear about you." 

Mingyu scoffs, "Oh, no you don't. We haven't even gotten our drinks yet! I'll go talk to the bartender, while you think of some exciting new anecdotes to entertain me with." Mingyu places his hand on Seungcheol's arm and smiles flirtatiously, "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone, okay?" 

Without bothering to gauge Seungcheol's reaction, Mingyu slides out of the booth and makes his way to the actual bar on the other side of the building.

Upon his arrival, Mingyu takes a seat at one of the barstools in between a woman that smells too strongly of magnolias and a man who's too sweaty for this early in the night. Thankfully, both are turned away from him, opting to participate in their own private conversations instead of trying to start one with Mingyu. Towards the end of the bar, the bartender is performing mixology tricks for two of the handsome patrons seated in front of him. The bartender has obviously got the men wrapped around his finger, they're staring at him with complete awe. All Mingyu can think is: _Showoff_

After a few moments of wait, the bartender ends his gaudy circus routine and his admirers applaud him obnoxiously. Mingyu rolls his eyes and checks his watch, wondering how long he's been sitting here without receiving service. He wants to complain about the wait, but it really hasn't been any longer than three minutes. When he looks up, the bartender is setting down his shakers and the two of them are making eye contact. Its obvious Mingyu wants to be served so the bartender walks over. 

From this close, Mingyu can now tell that the man's hair is brown, not red like the bar's tinted lights had originally made it out to be, and that he looks around Mingyu's age, no younger or older than maybe a year. Mingyu's speaks first, "Quite a show you just put on there..." he trails off as a chance for the bartender to offer up his name.

"Minghao, my name is Minghao." the bartender, Minghao says in reply, pointing at the name tag on his chest. Mingyu should have noticed it, its basic observational skills. 

"Well, Minghao, like I said, it was quite a show"

"Did I happen to catch you as an admirer as well?" Minghao tilts his head to the side, smirking.

Mingyu scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Absolutely not. I'm here with a date, actually, and I don-"

Minghao cuts Mingyu off with an annoyed look and a scoff of his own, "Trust me, I know. If anyone was putting on a show it was you over there with your supposed date."

"Are you saying the man I'm with _isn't_ my date?"

"Oh, I know he's not." At this moment, Minghao gestures to the rows of alcohol bottles on the wall behind him and says, "Pick your poison."

"Vodka martini," Mingyu says, quickly, "And how can you be so sure?'

As Minghao reaches for a martini glass from beneath the counter to start making Mingyu's order he speaks, "Well, firstly, no man on a date at a place like this would be caught dead so shamelessly flirting, even if it is just empty smiles, unless they had ulterior motives. Secondly, you just ordered one drink instead of two, which I'm sure was the main reason you came over here in the first place. And thirdly, you're still here, watching me, talking to me, when you could be back at your booth with that man in that awful suit continuing to fake date him. But, ya know, whatever floats your boat, I guess." And with that, Minghao sets _two_ Vodka martinis on the bartop in front of Mingyu.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu's night continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unedited and its just really nothing special at all.
> 
> I wrote most of this back in april or may and then today I got inspired for no reason and decided to semi-finish this chapter. Hopefully I find somewhere to take this story and I have the time and inspiration to get it there. For now, you’re stuck with this.
> 
> Also, thank you to the people that read the first chapter and enjoyed it! I dont write things like this very often (I mostly write love poems and other sorts of poetry) so its nice to see this part of my life being praised and enjoyed!

When Mingyu gets back to his booth, Seungcheol is looking a bit impatient. “You’ve been gone for almost half an hour. Did you get lost walking in a straight line across the room?” He asks, annoyed. Mingyu didn’t really mean to take that long, but in his defense, that Minghao guy put up a fight. In fact, Mingyu’s lucky he made it out of there alive, considering Minghao saw right through his fake date and almost blew his cover.

“I’m so sorry. There was a wait and then I didn’t know what your drink of choice was, so I just settled on Vodka martinis. If you don’t like it, I’d be more than happy to go back and get a drink you’d prefer.” Mingyu said, setting the glass down on the coaster in front of Seungcheol and taking a seat, back straight and away from the booth. Mingyu wasn’t one to take blatant rudeness with a grain of salt, but he needed to be in this guy’s good graces if he was going to get any information out of him. He could swallow his pride for one night, for the sake of the mission.

Suddenly, Seungcheol’s face softened and Mingyu knew he had done something right. He didn’t know what it was, but he did it and that’s all that matters. With an impressed look on his face, Seungcheol reached for the glass and took a sip. “My favorite,” he said when he was done, turning to Mingyu, “It was worth the wait.”

Mingyu let out a subtle sigh of relief, but wasn’t surprised that Vodka martinis were Seungcheol’s favorite. Hadn’t this guy ever seen a James Bond movie? Vodka martinis are like _the_ spy drink of choice. Amateur. “Must be my lucky day.” Mingyu says smirking, “I mean, I’m here with a handsome man, drinking a delicious martini. I should be careful before my luck runs out.” Seungcheol laughs a little and reaches to brush a lock of Mingyu’s hair out of his face. Speaking gently he says, “I don’t think a pretty thing like you could ever run out of luck, especially not if I have anything to do with it.”

Mingyu isn’t surprised by his comment. If anything, he’s surprised it took Seungcheol this long to be so forward. Normally, by this late in the night, he’s already received a marriage proposal….by someone sitting at an entirely different table…on a date of their own. “Oh, really?” Mingyu says, slyly, “What could you do for me that I couldn’t get from anyone else?” Obviously, Mingyu is trying to ask about Seungcheol’s business endeavors, but it’s clear that this is a touchy subject for him. _Good,_ he thinks, _if it’s not a touchy subject, then clearly I’ve got the wrong man._

Seungcheol, subtly showing the heaviness of this topic, starts to lean away from Mingyu. However, Mingyu’s smart and places his hand on Seungcheol’s thigh, keeping him in place. “Aw, come on. I’m curious. Impress me, Seungcheol.” Mingyu says with a pout. This is one of the first tactics they taught him in training, an obvious disarming. Mingyu could do better than this, but it might go above his paygrade.

“It really must be your luck day, huh?’ Seungcheol says, “Maybe if you felt so inclined as to get me another Vodka martini, I would feel so inclined as to tell you a bit more about myself.” Just great, mingyu thinks. He’s going to have to go back to that showoff behind the bar. He knew deep down he’d have to go back since they are at a bar getting drinks after all, but he just hoped it wouldn’t be him alone.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, love.”

When Mingyu gets to the bar, Minghao is nowhere to be found. Mingyu sits down, thankful that he won’t have to waste precious interrogation time on that showoff. However, Mingyu speaks too soon because just as he’s about to get another bartender’s attention, Minghao comes out from a door that Mingyu can only assume leads outside or to some sort of break room. “Hey, I’ve got things covered now. Thanks.” Minghao says, patting the unknown bartender on the shoulder.

After he becomes the only bartender on hand, Minghao moves to retie the apron around his waist, flexing his arms as he does so. Mingyu swears he can hear the heartbeats of the patrons sitting next to him. _This asshole is going to kill his customers before he can even take their orders,_ Mingyu thinks, _I really feel for these poor middle-aged, rich men._ Minghao starts to look up from the strings of his apron and before the pair can even make eye-contact, Mingyu decides to find the small cocktail menu in front of him absolutely riveting. Unfortunately for Mingyu, Minghao isn’t an idiot and walks over to stand in front of him from behind the counter.

“Your mission getting boring?” He says.

Mingyu’s expression turns to one of shock before he schools it into something less attention grabbing. “What do you know about missions, Minghao?” He scoffs, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

Mingyu and Minghao are making direct eye contact now, the force of it almost too strong to tolerate. Slowly, Minghao swallows and leans in to whisper, “Enough to know that you better get Mr. Mission his Vodka martini and pronto!”

“Wow, didn’t know I got hired to be a bartender in the last five seconds of my life!” Mingyu says dramatically. “Oh, wait! That’s right I didn’t do that, you did. If you want my date to have a nice Vodak martini, then you need to make him a nice Vodka martini.”

Mingyu turns in his barstool enough to see Seungcheol from across the bar. He hears minghao huff what sounds like a frustrated sigh and a few second later, he starts hearing the sounds of glass touching the bartops and liquid being poured into a glass.

Not more than a moment or two later, Mingyu feels the bartender tap his shoulder. He turnes back to the bar, only to be surprised when it isn’t Minghao giving him his drink.

“Vodka martini, sir?”

Mingyu pouts into the clear glass and liquid. He then grabs the stick of olives and swirls it around the glass, “There were supposed to be two glasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you liked or disliked this, please give me feedback either way. If you'd like you can also follow me on twitter: @ hannieshua


End file.
